


Written on the Body

by Emma_Oz



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Soul Bond, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone is born with a name written on their wrist. Some are easy to understand, some quite enigmatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on the Body

Dick burst into Veronica’s apartment, banging his shoulder on the door as he went.

‘The name on my wrist is Madison,’ he said earnestly.

 

*** Thirty Minutes Earlier ***

 

Logan waved his arm in front of Dick, and Dick responded by nearly snorting beer through his nose. ‘Seriously, your soul mark says Trouble? What am I talking about? Of course your soul mark says Trouble. It’s perfect for you.’

Logan pretended to be hurt, ‘And this is why I don’t tell you things, Dick. You mock me and the lonely and tragic pain of thinking I was destined for a life of loneliness and tragedy.’

Dick made a gagging gesture. ‘Of course Trouble would be Veronica. I mean, can you think of anyone who causes more chaos than her? She is a trouble magnet.’ He paused and raised his bottle. ‘Congratulations on the engagement. I mean, Ronnie and I have had our differences, but… congratulations.’

Logan clinked his bottle against Dick’s.

‘When I think back, I actually said ‘Here comes trouble’ the first time I saw her. She walked up with Lily after they had soccer practice, and I was thinking about Lily because she was smiling like she’d done something wicked.’

‘Now that girl loved causing trouble,’ Dick agreed.

‘So for the longest time I thought that Lily was, you know, the love of my life and that I’d lost my soul mate.’ He unconsciously rubbed his wrist. Although almost all babies were born with a soul mark, they were publicly covered over and discussed only among intimates. ‘And sometimes I thought it really did just mean trouble, like Edison’s said invention.’

Dick kicked him to regain his attention. ‘And yet it turned out that all your wallowing in angst was unnecessary.’

‘Remarks like that will not lead to you not getting to be my best man.’ He passed over the games controller, ‘You don’t talk about meeting your mate any more. You used to.’

‘It turned out to be an angst wallowing situation,’ he said, fiddling with the console, ‘So there’s no point.’

Logan shot a glance sideways. ‘What, is it too generic? You can’t find her?’

‘No,’ Dick said tightly, ‘It was a specific name. But it turned out that she had a different mark.’

‘That… that really sucks,’ Logan said. It was unusual but not unheard of for a soul mark to indicate a strong but unreciprocated bond. ‘She has terrible taste,’ he added loyally, wracking his mind anyone Dick had ever been serious about. ‘Who was this idiot?’

‘It said Madison Sinclair,’ Dick gestured at the neon waterproof band on his wrist. ‘It even listed her date of birth.’

Logan stared.

‘Why do you think I tried so hard to get her attention? But when I had the talk with her, it turns out her soul mark is for some investment banker in Newport.’

‘Dick, Veronica told me once – She did some investigation years ago and it turns out – Madison’s parents got this big pay out from the hospital when Madison was four. Because somehow Madison was swapped with another baby. And by the time they found out both sets of parents wanted to keep the kid they had raised and they couldn’t agree on a swap. So they just took the money and they didn’t tell the kids.’

Dick stared at his wrist. ‘She was swapped? So someone else has the same name?’

‘No,’ Logan said gently, ‘So another baby originally had the name and then got swapped. Madison Sinclair and Cindy Mackenzie.’

 

*** Half an Hour Later ***

 

Tears rolled down Mac’s face.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ said Dick.

Veronica glared at him. ‘What are you doing, Dick?’

‘It’s just…’ Dick pulled his wrist band off. ‘Is that you?’

She wiped her eyes. ‘It’s the name I had for a few hours after I was born.’

Dick dropped down on the floor next to Mac, still sitting on Veronica’s ratty couch. ‘What is – do you – can I see your name?’

Mac unbound the black leather tie on her wrist and all three of them leaned over to see the word Casablancas.

‘Jesus,’ swore Veronica, and Logan took her by the arm and started to tug her out of the room. 

‘I thought it was….’ Mac began.

‘Beaver, Cassidy, didn’t have one. Dad made him wear a band so people wouldn’t know.’

Logan and Veronica moved into the adjacent kitchenette, giving the others what privacy there was in the small flat.

Logan pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her wrist band. ‘Oh my God,’ he whispered in her ear.

‘Oh my God is right. Can this possibly be right? Is Dick going to be an asshole about this, because…’

Logan began to unbind her wrist. ‘I am like 99% sure Dick is not going to be nearly so much of an asshole in the future.’

Logan looked fondly at her wrist, bearing the capitalised word EPIC.


End file.
